Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a content sharing between a mobile terminal and a call counterpart in the course of making a phone call in-between.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Unless using a separate device such as an earphone and the like, in case that a user of a mobile terminal in the course of making a phone call intends to share data with a call counterpart, the user has to detach the mobile terminal from user's ear to apply a user input for the data sharing to the mobile terminal. Likewise, if a data sharing is requested from the call counterpart, the user may have to detach the mobile terminal from the user's ear to check a shared data. Thus, if data is shared with a call counterpart in the course of making a phone call, it is unable to guarantee the continuity of the phone call.
Moreover, if a mobile terminal is detached from a user's ear, the mobile terminal is forced to enter a speakerphone mode in order to listen to a call substance. Hence, it is difficult to share data with a call counterpart in such a place not suitable for utilizing the speakerphone mode appropriately as a public place, a loud place and the like.
Furthermore, since a plurality of user inputs (e.g., activating a sharing function, displaying a list of sharable users, designating a call counterpart in a sharable user list, etc.) are forced to be applied in order to share data with a call counterpart, it is inconvenient to designate the call counterpart as a data sharing target.